Hadiah, atau hadiah huh!
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Summary: S-savers banjir tomatcery 2016[ aku kira hadiah yang diberikan Sasuke-kun akan menjadi hadiah yang paling keren di hari ulang tahunku. Eh, tau-taunya... argh] Sasusaku AU fanfiction.


Pluk!

Sebuah panah karet mainan anak-anak dengan ujung yang bentuknya seperti penyedot toilet, itu tuh yang bisa nempel di kaca. Yah, intinya benda itu menempel tepat ke sasaran yang kubidik, yaitu sebuah tanggal keramat bagiku, bagaimana tidak? Tanggal itu adalah hari ulang tahunku sendiri. Entah hari ini akan terjadi apa, yang pasti firasat aneh itu mulai terasa.

Judul : Hadiah atau hadiah, huh?

Author : TEMEnoAI

Discliemer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Nomor promt : 8 "Kado"

Kategori : Sasusaku AU fanfiction

Summary S-savers banjir TomatCery 2016 [ aku kira hadiah dari Sasuke-kun akan menjadi hadiah yang paling keren diulang tahunku kali ini. Eh, tau-taunya... argh]

* * *

.

.

"Jidat! Hati-hati, disitu ada… yah terlambat." Aku menoleh malas ke arah sahabat pirangku, Ino Yamanaka. Dari raut wajahnya bisa kutebak saat ini ia sedang menahan tawanya yang sewaktu-waktu akan pecah dan mengundang tawa yang lainnya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Dan tebakanku benar…

"BUAAHHAHAHAHAHA."

"BUAAHAHAHAH."

Kuso, kali ini aku terjebak lagi.

"Wah, tinggal panesin minyak goreng, jadi tuh ayam goreng kepala pink kita!" celetuk seorang pria pucat yang sudah sering ku hajar wajahnya hingga berubah merona *baca: babak belur. Dia adalah Shimura Sai.

"Tambah saos enak tuh!"

"Kayaknya tepungnya kurang ya!"

"Gimana kalau diarak keliling sekolah!" teriak orang gila entah siapa dan membuatku harus menluncurkan kata-kata mutiara yang terangkai indah.

"WHAT THE F**K!"

"Ayo! Kawan-kawan!"

…

Disinilah aku, terjebak di dalam perangkap ter-nista yang pernah direncanakan dengan sangat sempurna nan apik dihari ulang tahunku ke-16. _Good job, baby._

Lapangan basket tempat para senpai sering berlatih mejadi saksi bisu bahwa seorang Haruno Sakura telah dipermalukan dengan cara yang sangat keren, penuh sensasi dan mengundang banyak semut yang berkerumun disini.

"Cepat bawa tumbalnya kesini!" teriak seorang pria pirang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki.

T-tunggu, tumbal? Sebenarnya ada apa…

"Oh Man…" aku kehabisan kata-kata setelah melihat tumbal itu adalah…

Uchiha Sasuke, man!

"Cabut nyawaku sekarang juga, Kami-sama" emeraldku tak bisa berkedip seiring sosoknya yang semakin mendekat dan membalas tatapanku juga.

Rasanya aku ingin segera lenyap saja seperti air yang direbus kelamaan, hilang tanpa bekas namun meninggalkan noda hitam pada pantat pancinya.

Kondisiku saat ini tak layak disebut manusia normal. Yah , kalian tau sendiri nasib orang yang lagi ulang tahun kayak apa? Rambut pink kesayanganku sudah acak-acakan, dari kepala sampai ujung kaki penuh dengan cairan lengket dan bau amis. Ditambah tepung yang melumuri seluh tubuhku. Pulang ke rumah bisa-bisa aku dikira onigiri mentah yang hilang kemarin saat ibu memasak, ya hilang dicuri kucing, terus nyemplung ke got, dibawa gelombang pasang, dan berakhir di segitiga Bermuda.

Baiklah kita lupakan masalah segitiga Bermuda itu dulu.

Kembali ke Sasuke yang makin dekat dengan ku. Oh man, tatapannya membuatku terasa tersedot di segitiga Bermuda…

Bisa hentikan ini, kawan?

"Lakukan Sasuke!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat dan sebuah senyum GaJe tercetak jelas di wajah sok kerennya.

"Hei hei hei, k-kalian mau melakukan a-apa sebenarnya?" berada semakin dekat dengan orang yang kau suka akan membuatmu mendadak jadi Aziz Gagap. _Trust me, it works._

"Oh, ayolah man. Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh." Aku berusaha memelas. Ingin lari tapi kaki dan tangan ku diikat. Sekali lagi _, good job, guys!_

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke. Emeraldku terpaku. Untuk pertama kalinya bibir datarnya membentuk garis melengkung yang langka.

Apa ini mimpi?

"Ini bukan mimpi, Sakura!" teriak seseorang dengan sebuah speaker tepat di samping telingaku. Semoga kalian bisa merasakan dengungannya juga.

Sasuke berdiri dihadapanku, lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya.

Lagu Nakushita Kotoba mulai berputar di kepalaku. Kali ini aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ini." Ia memberikan sesuatu padaku.

Dengan gerakan _slow motin_ aku meraih benda itu. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kini sudah berpindah ke tanganku yang kotor.

"Itu hadiah dari kami. Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura." ucap Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, yah cukuplah buatku meleleh. Ingatkan kaa-san di rumah kalau putri cantiknya harus segera dimasukin ke _freezers_.

Backsound 'cie cie' mengiringi tubuh Sasuke yang mulai berdiri lalu beranjak pergi. Oh, sayang sekali…

"Buka! Buka! Buka! Buka!" semua teman-temanku mulai mengila dan menyuruhku segera membuka kado pemberian Sasuke.

Tentunya mereka harus melepas ikatan tanganku. Dan alangkah baiknya mereka membiarkan kakiku tetap terikat.

Dengan ekspresi tegang dan jantung deg-degan, aku membuka kotak kado berwarna biru itu. Orang-orang yang berdiri di dekatku mulai merapat dan membentuk lingkaran kecil.

Semoga ini sesuatu yang menakjubkan…

Eng ing eng

O-M-G

"BUAAHHAHAHAHA!" tawa mereka kembali pecah.

Dan aku hanya bisa menatap lembar demi lembar gambar seorang gadis buruk rupa yang tercetak disana, lebih tepatnya adalah foto nista ku yang diambil secara diam-diam, diantaranya saat aku tidur di kelas, nyuri gorengan di kantin, dan yang paling keren adalah saat wajahku merah saat Sasuke tanpa sengaja pernah menciumku. Oh tidak! Aku mau lagi.

Sasuke-kun, kenapa bukan cincin yang kau berikan, hah?

"KALO CINCIN KEMAHALAN, JIDAT!" huh, speakers itu lagi. Kenapa Naruto bisa membaca pikiranku?

Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

buat BTC ngebut buatnya,

semoga terhibur minna :D

jaa


End file.
